familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jury
The Jury is episode twelve of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on December 6, 1996. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written by Gregory Thomas Garcia. Plot Urkel and Carl are selected to serve on a jury for a store robbery suspect. Urkel is the only one who is convinced that the evidence is not what it seems and proves whose really guilty of robbing the store. Meanwhile, 3J believes he is being sent back to the orphanage, so he begins working in the house and causes problems. Harriette convinces him that when she and Carl adopted him, he'll always have a home with them. Synopsis Carl and Steve are called to jury duty on a jewelry story robbery. During the trial, they see a video of the accused stealing the jewels from the story and the rest of the jury jumps to the conclusion that the evidence is clear. The defendant is a jewelry store owner, David Hayes and he claims he was watching a Bewitched marathon when this crime took place. However, the prosecutor and everyone else, including the judge, thinks he is lying. Unfortunately for them, Urkel is the only one truly believes his innocence. Next, it comes time for the jury to deliberate on this case and Steve knows something is wrong with what he saw. Urkel takes a second look at the tape and finds evidence that it was doctored by the true robber and tries to tell them otherwise. Then another juror tells Steve the videotapes can't lie and Carl threatens to have everyone in the jury throw pencils at him if he doesn't agree with them. This gives Urkel the info he needs and asks the bailiff to go to his car and get the video equipment out of his car because he needs to have a chat with Judge Mooney immediately. She agrees and Carl demands to know what Steve is doing. Urkel reveals that he cracked open the case since videotapes can lie. Meanwhile, 3J does extra chores around the house in order to avoid being sent back to the shelter by the Winslows. It does have an adverse effect as Eddie is upset with him for ruining his collector's edition of his basketball signed by Scottie Pippen by pumping too much air into it. Then, Laura complains that he shouldn't have combined all of her perfumes into one bottle because that was the whole point of having six different perfume smells. Because of the combination, she'll smell bad when she goes out on her dates. Back at the courthouse, the trial resumes after Judge Mooney agrees to reopen the case and let Steve testify, despite objections from both the prosecutor and the store owner's defense attorney. She overrules their objections and Urkel immediately makes his point across how video tapes can be doctored to frame someone else, with examples of putting Carl from his vacation in the tapes. The prosecution tries to claim otherwise but Steve quickly points to one key piece of evidence he saw in the tape that everyone else overlooked during the night in the robbery, a store mirror. He zooms in closer using his laptop and reveals who really robbed the jewelry store, the store's head of security, Joey Bozelli. Exposed by Steve, he stands up and tries to flee. He is quickly apprehended by both the bailiff and Carl. Urkel walks up to Bozelli right away and confronts the former head of security about how he could've used the power of doctoring video tapes for positive purposes. Unfortunately, he chose to break the law by covering up his crimes for negative purposes. Steve immediately tells the bailiff to take Bozelli off to jail because he's disgusted with him for framing an innocent man like David Hayes for a crime he didn't commit. The prosecutor now intends to prosecute Joey Bozelli for theft, perjury and tampering with the evidence. The case is dismissed and Mr. Hayes thanks Urkel for believing in his innocence. Immediately, Carl and the rest of the jury apologizes to Steve for arguing with him in the first place and admitted that he saved an innocent man from going to jail. At the Winslow home, Harriette finally has a heart-to-heart talk to 3J and she realizes why he was busy with the extra chores around the house. He was afraid of being sent back to the children's shelter since that is what happened to him last time with his other foster families and even his own aunt. Harriette convinces 3J that when Carl and her took him in as their son, he became a part of their family, permanently. She tells him that he doesn't need to do some extra chores around the house to win their love, he already has it. They do appreciate what he does though. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Supporting Cast * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson Guest * Brad Blaisdell as Joey Bozelli * Patrice Chanel as Defense Attorney * Pamela Kosh as Natalie * Randee Heller as Judge Jennifer Mooney * Dan Gerrity as Prosecutor * Rick LaFond as Vince * George Lugg as David Hayes * Jon Menick as Unnamed Bailiff Gallery IMG 2786.JPG Trivia Quotes :Urkel:Bozelli You could've used the power of manipulating video tapes for positive purposes. But nooooo, you chose the dark side. Get him out of here. He makes me sick! Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight